


【Good Omens】论人性与超自然灵体兼容性

by LazarusR



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusR/pseuds/LazarusR
Summary: *又名《两次恶魔觉得天使很性感，一次天使默认了》*酒神精神：尼采借助古希腊酒神祭祀活动阐释古希腊悲剧的诞生与人性中的非理性因素。*清水+文论哲学胡言乱语





	【Good Omens】论人性与超自然灵体兼容性

 Crowley不知道把“性感”这个词散布到人类语言当中是不是一件好事。要知道，恶魔可不能做好事，这时候就只能让好天使Aziraphale说这是天堂的奇迹。但是话说回来，形容一个人“性感”到底是好是坏呢？

他问过Aziraphale，单纯的天使第一反应自然是瞪大眼睛，柔软的唇瓣上还沾着洁白的奶油没来得及擦去：“哦Crowley！你怎么就这么——我是说，人类会轻易意识到那种根植于性的吸引力，总之这一点都不矜持。这是色欲，是罪。”

Crowley不以为然地挥挥手。“算了吧天使，这可是20世纪，你看看这资本主义的鎏金时代！人类需要新的乐趣，他们需要发现自己身体的秘密和美丽，身体会成为他们的新玩具。而我只是推波助澜了一下，让‘我的目的’，让——哦不要瞪我Aziraphale——让色欲的罪恶披上更堂皇的外衣。不过天堂还是得到了思想与身体解放的美丽未来，对吗？这是双赢啊。”

Aziraphale看起来被说服了，但是他还是有些犹豫，准备擦拭嘴角的餐巾举到半空中就没了下一步动作。Crowley探身向前，拇指在天使唇上刮去了那层奶油，然后在天使震惊的目光里吮掉了。

“Crowley——”Aziraphale又脸红了，他慌乱地扫视周围是否有人看着他俩，“这太奇怪了！”

“节约食物是你们天堂的美德，不是吗？”Crowley抬起一边眉毛，蛇瞳在从墨镜上方戏谑地看着慌张的天使，但是搭在Aziraphale椅背上的手，也就是擦掉天使嘴上奶油的那只手有点不自然地握成了拳头又松开，显示了恶魔也在暗自紧张。这确实是情不自禁，而且显然有点超过了，但是谁让他们谈到了这个戏剧性的话题，而天使还正好鼓着腮帮子咽下那口甜品呢？那点奶油只是太像白胡子了，太滑稽，对吧？Crowley故作轻松地想着，将话题引向了别处，比如信贷和股市、以及自由主义经济思潮到底是天堂福音还是地狱阴谋之类的。但是接下来在Crowley思维里挥之不去的，还是Aziraphale鼓鼓的脸颊，咽下甜品后似乎能散发圣光的微笑，以及沾在唇边的奶油——这和那些肌肉型男或金发画报女郎不一样，但是好像也很性感，Crowley想。

 

“现在我可以说了，Crowley，”他们坐在伦敦街头的咖啡店里，Aziraphale对着面前灰扑扑的咖啡和冷硬的曲奇难过地说，“看你们地狱干的事。自由主义我暂时持保留意见，但是证券交易所和经济危机绝对是你们那边的。你看看这咖啡！”

“其实你大可选择不吃，天使，”Crowley无奈地回答，“我倒觉得这和地狱没什么紧密联系，毕竟归根结底还是人类自食恶果，只不过代价总是被同一批人所承担。”他看向窗外，伦敦的雨冗长又冰冷，煤渣和雨水流进黑色的下水道里。“我怀疑我们把总部搬到上面来了。”Crowley开了个干巴巴的玩笑，转头看着Aziraphale，后者咽下最后一口咖啡，皱着眉擦掉了嘴边的咖啡渍。“我们走吧。”天使在桌上留下小费才走出门去，Crowley撑着伞在门外等他。

“你可能是半个月来第一个还能给小费的顾客了。”他们站在人行道边，看着远处工厂的滚滚浓烟，几个衣服打了补丁的孩子从他们面前啪嗒啪嗒地跑过，Crowley不得不用了点小手段才挡住了险些溅到他们身上的泥点子。

“我只能做这么多。我被要求不能施太多的奇迹，Crowley，他们说我总做些没用的事。”Aziraphale轻声说，出神地盯着雨点落在街上的小水洼里，“人类不需要小恩小惠。”

“因为你没办法扭转所有人性。就像落进水坑的雨点，一滴清澈的水落进泥潭里也净化不了污渍。”Crowley示意Aziraphale同他一起走向那辆全新的黑色宾利，为天使打开了副驾驶的车门。

“谢谢你，Crowley。”天使在伞下抬起头看着Crowley笑了，那双橄榄绿的眼睛像雨天一样湿漉漉，但是更加清澈，Crowley没来由地想起北方山中的针叶林。天使扶着车门坐进车里，指尖划过Crowley扶在门边的手背。Crowley愣了一下，觉得手背上一丝暖意涌动。或许是天晴了，他抬头看了眼乌云背后的天光，坐进来发动了车子，无视Aziraphale对车速的惊呼和抱怨。不是天晴，他想，那是Aziraphale的温度，是秘而不宣的小性感——看在撒旦的份上，天使的温度也很性感吗？Crowley搞不懂自己的潜意识了，也许他哪天需要去打听一下弗洛伊德决定去哪一边，顺便提前帮天使在他书店里留几本这个奇怪的奥地利医生的作品。

 

“尼采说的是对的，我现在敢肯定了，”Crowley瘫在Aziraphale的书店里，他常坐的沙发被他躺出一个坑，“这是个非理性的时代。是地狱的时代。我感到如鱼得水。”他像蛇一样伸个懒腰，差点把手中的红酒泼到身上，“就是那么一念之差，我就能隔着网络就让素未谋面的两人吵成死敌。”

“所以我们最近很忙，Crowley，你这个……坏恶魔……”Aziraphale的不满依旧是经过了谨慎的措辞才发泄出来的，所以在Crowley眼中这毫无威慑力，基本等同于愤怒的仓鼠用他的手指磨牙。

“天堂确实会忙。但是我觉得你……”Crowley拖着意犹未尽地尾音看着Aziraphale，后者手中的酒杯微不可见地抖了一下。“天使，我们在执行酒神精神，集体的狂欢，无常的聚散……我敢说如果六千年前我们去拜访奥林匹斯山，我会和狄奥尼索斯成为酒肉朋友……”Crowley的长腿翘上了小边桌，他开始满嘴跑火车，一边的Aziraphale竭力保持着优雅的坐姿，但嘴角难以抑制的弧度和亮晶晶的双眼，显示了这个天使此刻正沉醉于美妙的酒精，以及向往着恶魔口中同奥林匹斯神祗会面的幻觉。恶魔总是充满想象力，不是吗？

“……Crowley！”当后知后觉的天使意识到自己被Crowley强大的想象力直接带去了奥林匹斯山顶时，他的酒杯还在手里握着。幸好Crowley的想象力仅仅止步于麻布长袍，Aziraphale摸着自己身上的白色布袍想念起前一秒自己的温莎结和三件套。

“狄奥尼索斯！”Crowley又变回了史前的长发和黑袍，他歪歪扭扭地走向那个离群的神，将酒神脸上的悲悯与疯狂尽数收入眼底。

“蛇形人立的朋友，黑色羽翼中有铂金色的光辉。”酒神似乎没注意到靠近的恶魔，依旧对着篝火喃喃自语，“不同信仰的我们又如何相见？”他抬起眼看了看Crowley的蛇瞳，报以意味不明的笑容，又将目光投向远处有些局促地走来的Aziraphale，若有所思。

“你们被强行划分了阵营，黑与白，昼和夜。你们是规则，也被规则所束缚。”古希腊的神祗看着走到Crowley身边的Aziraphale，“可现在你们打破了规则，打破了自己。没有绝对的善，没有绝对的恶。我看到的只是两个拥有人性的超自然灵体，一路披荆斩棘，”狄奥尼索斯侧了侧身子，将一半脸庞暴露在篝火中，另一半则隐藏于黑暗，“一路破坏规则。破坏你们内部的规则，也破坏我们之间的规则，不然我们是永不会相见的。”

酒神脸上的微笑随着火光跳跃而变得不真实，像天堂和地狱的交织。Crowley转头看向Aziraphale，而天使也正看着他，四目相对，时间似乎在此刻静止。

“来自地狱的悲悯，来自天堂的罪孽。你们沾染了人性的气息，却也发现了完整的自我，拥有超人类的力量，和一颗人类的心。你们已经是一个整体了，我很高兴，你们会一起追逐我的意志在这里见到我……”酒神的面容逐渐模糊，醇厚的声音消散在空气中，仿佛打翻了一瓶陈酿。只剩下托着酒杯的Crowley和Aziraphale并肩而立，虚空变幻，他们又站在了Aziraphale的旧书店里，在他们劫后逢生的世界上，老式挂钟敲响了十二点。

“我不会和他成为朋友。”良久后Crowley突然出声，他向前一步抓起Aziraphale的手（天使的小手软软的还沾了些蛋糕碎屑）按在自己精瘦的胸膛上，那里有一颗人类的心在有力地搏动。

“我只有你，Aziraphale，我的欲望之源，我的天使，挚友与爱人。”Crowley迎着Aziraphale惊讶又带着笑意的目光，露出了世界末日后第一个真心的笑容，感到天使翻过手掌，轻柔而坚定地回握住了他的手。

其实还有半句话，Crowley为了照顾Aziraphale的面子没有当即说出来：

Aziraphale是一个性感又不自知的天使。

 


End file.
